Aang's Origins
by maymot97
Summary: This is the story of Aang's parents. OC/OC. Rated for later chappies.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Aang's Parents Meet"

A young girl was running around the Eastern Air Temple looking for a flying lemur, her pet. She rounded a corner and immediatlely ran into a boy a couple years older than her. He caught her before she fell down and smiled at her. She smiled back and then noticed that he was a boy. He wasn't supposed to be there.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Sonna," he asked.

"Why are you here? You're a boy! Boys are only supposed to be at the Northern and Southern Air Temples."

Sonna laughed. "I'm here visiting the monks. I'm not an airbender."

The girl blinked. That explained why he didn't look like an airbender. Sonna had pale skin, golden eyes, a his only hair was a ponytail on the top of his head. The girl then smiled.

"Are you a firebender?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Wait, you didn't tell me your name," he answered.

"I'm Anna."

One of the monks at the Air Temple chose that time to walk around the corner. Once she saw Anna and Sonna she walked up and grabbed Anna's arm.

"Anna, are you bothering are guest?" the monk asked the young girl.

The young girl shook her head but the older lady didn't look very convinced. "Prince Sonna, was Anna bothering you?"

Sonna shook his head. "She was being perfectly fine. She's just a curious little kid."

The monk nodded and started to drag Anna off, but the young airbender pulled away from her teacher and walked back to Sonna. As she approached him she smiled. "I hope to see you at the festival later, Prince," she told him.

Sonna laughed. "We may."

Anna nodded and walked past Sonna in the opposite direction of her teacher. The monk sighed and started after the girl, but stopped with one look from Sonna. His eyes told him all she needed to know. Anna was a free spirit and needed to be left alone to master her airbending.

A/N: Please don't be too harsh on me. It's my first Avatar fic and I don't want to be flamed. Constructive critisim is appreciated. I honestly thought it would be cool to write a fic that centers around Aang's parents. I also was thinking the other day 'what if Aang's father was a firebender? what if his father was the younger prince of the fire nation? well, more importantely, what if Sozin had another son that married an airbender and became the father of Aang?'. If you like it review. I won't update unless I have at least 5 reviews. And I don't own Avatar. Yes, I know that I should be updating my other stories, but I can't think of anything else for them. Oh, well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"The Festival"

Anna ran around the temple searching for the prince. One of the monks was following her, making sure that she didn't get into trouble and what not. More importantly she was making sure that Anna _didn't_ find the prince. Because, even though Sonna was the second son of Fire Lord Sozin, he was here looking for a wife (Sozin wanted to make sure that peace was kept between the Fire Nation and the Air Nomads for the time being) not a 14 years old that wanted to play some type of game with him.

After she had searched almost every inch of the temple Anna turned to the monk following her.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's at the party. IF you find him you are not to talk to him or touch him or anything. Just walk by."

Anna nodded, but she had her fingers crossed. The monk led her back to the festival and let her go talk to her friends. As she was about to give up hope of even seeing Sonna she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"I was wondering where you were, Anna," he said when she turned around.

Anna smiled and hugged him. She then thought better of it and released the prince. Sonna just smiled at her and took her to the side.

"Would you like to meet me somewhere later?" he asked.

"I would, but after the party we're supposed to go to sleep," Anna replied.

"Please, Anna. I know somewhere that the monks will never find you."

"That kind of feels like it's wrong."

Sonna smiled. "You have strong morals then."

Anna looked away for a moment and then smiled back at Sonna. "Well... I guess we could meet."

"Thanks."

Sonna started to walk away while still holding Anna's hand. The girl only resisted for a moment before following the prince. She could see that he was leading her down the mountain. It didn't take them long to reach the base and when the did the two sat on the ground.

"So why are you here?" Anna asked him.

"My father wants me to find a wife here," Sonna answered.

"Oh. Have you found anybody you like?"

"Yeah." 

"Who?"

"You."

Anna turned to stare at Sonna. "Me? But you've only just met me."

"Actually, I've been watching you since I got here about a week ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When you bumped into me this morning I was going to tell you, but the timing wasn't right."

Anna smiled and hugged Sonna. Sonna pulled back just slightly and kissed Anna softly on the lips.

A/N: Sorry if it's too short. I kind of have writers block on everything that I'm writing including my novel. Six reviews for an update.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The monk stared at Anna like she was crazy.

"What do you mean you're leaving the Air Temple?" she asked.

"I mean, I am going to the Fire Nation with Prince Sonna. We are getting married," Anna explained.

The monk nearly fainted. "But, Anna you aren't a master Airbender yet."

Anna sighed. "Sonna said that after our marriage we'll come back and I can complete my training. We want to raise out family here."

"Anna, I can't allow you to go to the Fire Nation to get married.

"But-"

"No, buts. Just have Sonna send a messenger hawk to the Fire Lord and see if he could come here with the Fire Lady to witness the ceremony."

"Yes, ma'am."

Anna walked out of the office and ran to find Sonna. Once she found him she hugged him tightly. Sonna was slightly surprised but didn't resist the hug. After a few moments Anna started sobbing. "Anna, what's wrong?" he asked her while softly stroking her hair.

"We're going to the Southern Air Temple," she answered against his chest.

"Why?"

"Because Monk Hannah won't let us go to the Fire Nation. I have a friend there and he'll help us."

Sonna nodded and softly kissed the top of her head. "We'll leave tomorrow."

Anna nodded.

**The Next Day…**

Anna led Sonna through the temple until they came to the Bison stables. Slowly they walked through them and finally they reached the stall Anna was looking for. She opened the door to the stall and motioned for Sonna to follow her. The prince followed silently and gasped when he saw what was in front of him.

Anna noticed his shock and grabbed his arm.

"Get into the saddle," she whispered to him.

Sonna nodded and climbed into the saddle. Thankfully the bison was quiet. As soon as Anna was sure that Sonna was securely in the saddle, the young airbender led the bison out of the stables. Once they were far enough away Anna got on the back of her bison's head and grabbed the reins.

"Yip, yip!" she said just loud enough for the bison to hear.

As the bison rose into the air, Anna laughed when Sonna yelped softly. The two didn't talk until they were almost to the Southern Air Temple.

"Anna?"

The airbender turned around to look at Sonna, who was looking at the steadily rising sun.

"Yes?"

"How many children do you want?"

Anna blinked. "I never really thought about it."

Sonna chuckled. "How about two?"

Anna nodded. She then noticed the mountain range around them.

"We're here," she told Sonna.

The prince smiled. Quickly, Anna found the bison stables of the Air Temple. As soon as she got her bison in one of the stalls, Anna pulled Sonna through the temple until she found a specific door and she pressed her ear against it. She heard movement behind it and the familiar tune of Gyatso's humming. Smiling, the young airbender knocked on the door. The humming stopped and Anna heard footsteps coming toward the door. Anna stepped away from the door almost as soon as it opened.

Before Gyatso could take in who had knocked at the door, the monk found himself being hugged by a fairly small girl. After a moment the monk realized who was hugging him.

"Anna, why are you hugging me?" he asked

Anna stepped away from her friend. "It's been forever since I saw you last," she answered.

"Why are you here?"

Anna motioned to Sonna. "We are getting married, but Hannah won't let us go to the Fire Nation so that Sonna's father can oversee the wedding."

Gyatso nodded and motioned for them to come into his room. Sonna was hesitant to follow so Anna had to drag him into the room. Gyatso went around the room lighting and rearranging candles to make the room smell good. Anna noticed that theses weren't his normal meditation candles.

"You aren't meditating?" she asked, confused.

"It would be impolite," Gyatso answered while lighting the last candle.

"We could leave and go practice with the children here."

"It would be very boring for Sonna wouldn't it? He is a firebender."

"How did you know that?"

"He looks like one. Plus, you mentioned that you wanted to go to the Fire Nation so that his father could oversee the wedding. The only father in the Fire Nation that needs to oversee the wedding of his son is the Fire Lord."

"Oh. Right."

Gyatso turned to Sonna. "Do you like plants?"

Sonna nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Come with me. Anna, why don't you go practice?" 

Anna nodded and left to go train. Sonna followed Gyatso to the gardens.

A/N: I realized after I started writing this chapter the Fire Lord Azulon was roughly 12 yrs. younger than Aang. So contrary to what I have said Sonna is the older son. My bad. I'm sorry if the story is progressing slowly. Please review.


End file.
